500 Years
by Arya-aya
Summary: A Oneshot describing Inuyasha's wait to catch up to Kagome's Time. Some Angst.IK


Inuyasha sat staring at the moon in his favorite spot. It had been almost two hundred years since…since Kagome had left him. Sango and Miroku had died years ago and now he was left all alone.

But Inuyasha wouldn't submit to anyone or anything, including death. He had promised Kagome that he would find her, and he was going to keep that promise even if it killed him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

He still remembered the events of the day that had happened even though it was so long ago now.

-Flashback-

"Kagome why do you have to leave, you could stay here with us!" cried Sango as she jugged her friend tightly. "I don't want to lose you like I did Kohaku once!" she said as the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry Sango but I have too. I don't belong here besides we'll meet again. I know that we will. Always remember Sango, you're my best friend and I love you so much!" murmured Kagome as she embraced her friend one last time then turned to look at Miroku.

"Good-bye Miroku I'll miss you too." Miroku nodded at her then took out his prayer beads and dropped them in Kagome's hands.

"I don't need them anymore so I want you to always remember us." Kagome nodded the tears coming even faster as she slipped them into her backpack as Shippo came running up and grabbed onto her leg sobbing. Kagome bent down and picked the little kit up one last time and looked at him.

"Don't worry Shippou. Here take this." Kagome reached into her bag and brought out a giant bar of chocolate which Shippo took then ran off crying.

"Kagome take Kirara with you. She'll be good company and you can always remember me." Shouted Sango as she ran to hand the demon cat over to Kagome who nodded and stroked Kirara as she started walking towards the well, Kagome looked back one last time before breaking into a run, she knew if she stopped and looked back she would never be able to leave.

She reached the well and leaned against it sobbing, as she hugged Kirara to her. She looked up and was surprised to find herself staring into pair of beautiful golden orbs.

"Inuyasha? I thought you weren't coming…"Kagome trailed off as she stood up and looked at the dog-demon, a confused look on her face.

Inuyasha leaned down quickly and pressed his lips against her as he wrapped Kagome in his arms. "Please Kagome don't leave me. I need you." Whispered Inuyasha in her ear as she looked straight into his eyes tears glimmering in her own.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I must but if you survive the five hundred years you must find me!" she said as she slowly pulled away. Inuyasha grabbed her once and kissed her again then held her hand as he said one last thing to her.

"I promise Kagome with all my heart that I will always love you and I **will** find you in the future. Just wait for me." He slowly let go of her and looked away not wanting Kagome to see his tears, even now acting tough.

She laughed slightly and turned his face to look at his then said, "I Love you too. Inuyasha….." she slowly trailed off as she fell backwards into the well. Inuyasha leaned forward to get one last look at her before she would be gone forever, then the well collapsed and he knew that he wouldn't see Kagome again for a long time.

-End Flashback-

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Yes there were still some demons left over from the feudal era, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was somewhere still with Rin. Every time she was close to death he would always save her. But both of them knew that she would have to die sometime, after all she was only human.

In short Inuyasha's life had been slowly deteriorating ever since she had left him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

The only thought that kept him going was that if he survived these hundred years he would see his Kagome again and no matter what happened he never gave up on that hope. Yes most of the Demons he knew were still around but they didn't understand. Inuyasha wouldn't mate with someone else because he wanted Kagome.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Another two hundred years went by and now Sesshomaru was alone also and sometimes they wandered and sometimes they fought just to fight. Inuyasha could see the beginnings of Kagome's world as he had to hide himself more and more because so many demons were gone.

Inuyasha knew that if he wanted to survive he would have to hide what he was even though it pained him greatly to do so.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Things went on with Inuyasha isolating himself for another hundred years and still he looked like he had aged only a year if even that, but was just how demons are. Inuyasha had seen many things and now he was trekking through the stupid city in anticipation for what was to come. He would find her at last!

And suddenly he was at that school of hers and he was sitting in a tree outside until he heard the students start to come out and he looked around for that flash of bright eyes and brown hair. He jumped down to get a closer look and suddenly he heard someone scream out loud, "INUYASHA!" and suddenly he was being tackled to the ground by Kagome as she cried tears of joy at seeing him again as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her it had been such a very long time.

After all 500 years is an awfully long time to be alone….

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

AN- I hoped you liked it I was just listening to that song over and over again. Originally I was going to use Kagome in Inuyasha's place but I guess it wouldn't be that long for her but it would so long for him. I know it's kind of sad but the endings happy and I love the song and the characters so please Review if you can.


End file.
